A Diary About a Below Average Adventure
by tyiinva
Summary: Ah, esteemed Johto! Johto: The place where level three Arceus roam and Charmanders live in the ocean! Huh? What do you mean that's random? It's completely normal. Same thing with Mons dying, catching only one Mon per Route and Town, and compulsions to nickname all of your Mons. What do you mean that's absurd? Shut up Miss. Take! You're only a lame Chikorita who writes in a diary!


**Day 1**

_Hello diary! So, um, I don't know how to start this. It's kind of awkward writing to myself. I should probs start by introducing myself. I'm a Chikorita. Yes, the infamous grass "starter" Pokemon from Johto. In fact, we Chikorita are so infamous that most newbie trainers would rather delay the start of their adventure to choose another starter than pick us. I've pretty much lived inside of a lab my entire life. I don't know the exact date and time of when I was born. I do remember where I was born though. I was born from an egg, on top of pidgey, in the arms of a middle aged man named Professor Elm._

_Professor Elm was a nice guy. He took care of, not one, not two, but three Pokemon; one of those Pokemon being me. The others were a Totodile and a Cyndaquil by the way. Just in case you wanted to know that diary. Anyway, he always fed us; put us through daily exercise; taught us ethics and morals; he basically did everything he could for us. Sure, he was a bit finicky, disorganized, and may get too absorbed into his research; but that didn't stop him from attending to his duties. If I could've, I would've been okay with living my life as his Pokemon. _

_Of course, I always knew that there might be a day when I would have to leave and explore the world with an aspiring, young Pokemon trainer. Professor Elm was all about letting the Pokemon he took care of go into the world, experience it, and evolve from it. I've met quite a few Totodiles and Cyndaquils during my time, and all of them have left with a young Pokemon Trainer in need of a starter. In fact, just a week ago, a mute kid named Gold who lives next to us bonded with a cyndaquil over an egg retrieval task that Professor Elm gave him. I don't know how those two are doing now specifically but it seems they've already got five gym badges so I think they're doing okay. _

_Totodile was also "given" to a new Pokemon trainer shortly after Cyndaquil… Though he was actually stolen. When Professor Elm found out, he freaked out. He called the police and even Gold saying how it was a big emergency. It was like Totodile getting stolen was the equivalent of his own son getting kidnapped. Eventually, we found out that the boy who stole him was this red-head named Silver. I don't know how they're doing at all, but I have a feeling they're going to be okay. _

_After Cyndaquil and Totodile left, there was this girl named Lyra who came into the lab to let Professor Elm know that she was going to be a Pokemon Trainer too. Elm offered me as a starter but Lyra declined saying she already had Marill. I have a feeling she just didn't want me. I heard that they made it to Goldenrod City but nothing after that. I think she died or something. She probably wouldn't have if she chose me._

_Anyway, these people are not what I'm here to talk about. You see, diary, there's a specific reason why I'm writing this diary. One very specific, important reason. Yes, it does involve me being the "chosen" starter of a newbie trainer. Now, you might be thinking "Oh! So you're writing this to document your journey and experiences?" Well… You're half-right. Elm did encourage this kind of thing… mostly indirect since I don't think he knows I can actually write but whatever. However, the other half of my reason is that this doubles as my will and as a documentation of whatever led to my death. _

_I should probably explain huh. Well, you see, a couple hours ago, I met this girl. She looked to be about eleven or twelve, and she arrived in front of Professor Elm's laboratory on the literal devil known as Giratina. Now, why and how was she riding on the literal devil? I have no clue whatsoever, because the Giratina landed in front of the lab, threw the girl off of itself, then flew off somewhere. _

_Professor Elm practically had an aneurysm and a seizure when it happened. He quickly rushed out to greet the girl who got up from the ground as if she wasn't just thrown off the back of the devil. She stared blankly at Elm who ushered her inside while inspecting her for any injury. _

_The girl looked normal enough. She had sky gray hair with similarly colored eyes. She wore a yellow beanie, a red shirt with a white coat over it, and black and yellow gym shorts. Even the way she acted was pretty normal. Nothing that screamed "I rode a Giratina here and got violently thrown off!" _

_Well, that was before she opened her mouth. You see, Professor Elm, being the curious human he is, with some knowledge of how to lead into topics, asked this mysterious girl what her name was. Her reply? _

"_Tymina." _

_Pretty normal right? It's a unique name but she answered the question. Well Professor Elm repeated the name with a nod before proceeding to ask why she arrived on the back of the literal devil. Her reply? _

"_Tymina." _

_Now if you're like me and pretty much everybody else, you might do a double take and crinkle your eyebrows. That's what Professor Elm did before he asked "excuse me?" The girl repeated her name again but with more a louder voice. Now this is pretty weird right? Perhaps she didn't hear the question. That's what Elm thought when he asked again. The girl blinked at him and stood in silence. Moments passed by and Elm just pressed his lips together and nodded his head. _

_Now, you might be wondering what my reaction to all that was right? Well it was "Oh god no. Please no. Please God no! Please don't be some devil child from hell wanting to be a Pokemon trainer." It was a little irrational but I had this gut feeling this child wanted to command magical beasts. Spoiler alert, but that gut feeling was right._

_Elm asked the girl more questions like who her parents were, if she was okay, why wouldn't she answer his questions; things like that. All of his questions were met with silence and the gradually unblinking eyes of the girl. I swear, the more times she blinked, the more time there was in between each blink. _

_At some point Elm gave up and looked at his assistants for help; all of whom pretended they didn't know what was going on. It was that reaction that made Elm slowly nod his head and back off. I still feel bad for him. I think Elm wanted to do something like ask the residents of New Bark Town what to do, or to call the police; but something probably just spoke to him to not get involved anymore. _

_The girl blinked at the professor before walking up to a table next to Elm's computer and picked up the prototype of a pokedex both Elm and Professor Oak decided to collaborate together on a couple days ago. Elm looked over to see her take it and stuck out a hand with a "but why?" expression on his face. The girl pocketed the device before looking at Elm. _

_By that point, Elm must have figured out that this girl might've come to start her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. Elm walked over to where I was and beckoned the girl over. The girl followed and stopped to where I was resting. _

_Elm looked down at me and I looked up at Elm; my mind screaming pleas for this girl to leave all the while. There was a slight hesitation on his face and he looked over at the girl and asked her if she really wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. The girl blinked at him before she opened her mouth and screeched "TYMINA!~" _

_I jumped to my feet and Elm basically suffered a heart attack. With a hand on his chest, Elm looked at me. I looked back at him and I pleaded with him not to let me go with this girl with my eyes. Elm pressed his lips together and communicated a "Sorry" with his eyes before turning to the girl. "Alright, uh, Tymina; I don't really have a batch of three starters to choose from right now but I do have this Chikorita." _

_The girl looked at me with her cold, soulless eyes before she looked around. She did a 360 and looked up and down before her eyes resettled back onto me. The girl looked at Elm and screeched "TYMINA, TYMINA!" at him over and over as she pointed at me. Elm panicked and started shouting back about how I was the only Pokemon here and there wouldn't be more for quite a while. _

_Eventually, the girl stopped screeching before looking at me with eyes and face of disappointment. I stared at the girl, praying that she would just leave. Instead, she snapped her hands around my body and picked me up with rigid movement. I swear, it felt like she was trying to squeeze me to death. She shook me around in the air while cocking her head, looking at me with her god-awful gray eyes. It was like she was a giant ariados who was examining it's pray, wondering if it was worth it to eat it. Eventually she put me down to the ground when Elm shoved my Pokeball in front of her face. The girl looked at the Pokeball before stuffing it in her pocket. For some reason, there was no bulge protruding from her pocket. _

_The girl glanced at me before looking at Elm in the eyes and nodding. She turned on her heels are started walking towards the lab entrance. I watched her, the only think circulating through my mind being: I'm going to die and why isn't she putting me inside of the Pokeball? I looked at Elm who solemnly nodded at me. I sighed and nodded in thanks back for everything he has done for me in my life. This girl was strange and didn't seem to like me, but maybe I could change at least the second thing. I ran after my new trainer, shouting for her to wait for me. Of course it came out as "Chik, chik, chikorita!" to her but whatever._

_The girl stopped in her tracks suddenly just as I caught up to her, causing me to bump into her leg. I shook my head from the impact and looked up at her in time to see and point a finger and shout "Shut up Miss. Take!" Yes you read that correctly. She called me Miss. Take. Not mistake. I know this because, as you will quickly learn, this girl doesn't say anything except "Tymina" unless she's referring to me. Apparently, this girl can't speak normally, but when she wants me to shut up; she suddenly knows of the words "shut up Miss. Take!" and can use them perfectly fine. It's my "loving" nickname after all. _

_Anyway, after she told me to shut up, she turned around and started walking before stopping again. She turned towards me once more, picked me up roughly, and looked at my… uh, privates. After confirming I was female, she nodded, called me "Miss. Take" again, and threw me onto the ground. I suffered a mild Poke-concussion but I guess it didn't matter since my trainer didn't care. _

_So yeah. That is why I'm writing this diary. I have been taken into the custody of some maniac human and I am going to be forced to fight other Pokemon under her orders. It might not have been the best circumstances, but I feel like I could've managed that. Sadly, this girl is probably not actually human and has this world-altering presence. You see, when we walked outside of Elm's lab, onto the world, I thought it was best to take in the scenery of New Bark Town one last time before I left for Route 29. _

_Nothing seemed off at first; the building were the same, the people were the same. Then I saw a Steelix hanging onto a tree. A giant steelix hanging onto this small tree that was miraculously holding its weight, doing nothing as if it were waiting to be… like… headbutted off. Then I looked up at the river that was near New Bark Town. To say there were Pokemon in the water that shouldn't have been there is an understatement. I mean, why was there a probopass swimming around like it's nothing? Or a freaking magcargo who's like quad weak to water? Or even better, the goddamn monstrosity known as Mewtwo! Hell! I took a glance down at Route 29 and I saw God! I saw God himself, Arceus, galloping in the grass as if he was possessed by the spirit of a sentret!_

_These sightings were not the craziest part though. You want to know what was the craziest part? The fact that the residents of New Bark Town treated this as if it was normal! As if God himself was actually just a sentret or that there wasn't a magcargo living in a river as if it was magikarp. _

_That is why I am writing this diary. I have been thrust onto a world where fighting multiple Arceus' and actually beating them is possible. I have been thrust onto a world where those same beatable Arceus' can still kill me with their godly strength. All with a trainer who has some mental problem, a hatred for me, and with a desire to go "train" on these gods but don't order me to do anything as if she wants me to just take hits and die. _

_I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would meet an aspiring trainer. A trainer who has quirks and flaws, and maybe isn't even the best battler in the world; yet they keep trying and we would both grow together while experiencing the world. Maybe we would've even been champion. Maybe we would've even been master. All within a normal Pokemon world of course. But no. I guess my life wasn't meant to be so fortunate after spending all of my luck being born under the care of Professor Elm._

_I write this diary to document my below average adventure. And my untimely death. And my will… which I still need to write. Okay, law enforcement official who, hopefully, will find this diary. My will, as Miss. Take the Chikorita, is dedicated to Professor Elm. He shall have all of my possessions… And I realize I don't have anything… Oh wait! He can have my Pokeball. Yeah, he can have my Pokeball._

_I want to die. _

**A/N: I should not be writing this while I'm writing another fanfic xD. Hey guys! So I've had Pokemon Fanfic idea for quite a while now. And that fanfic idea is still unfounded because this is not that idea. Yes! This is actually another idea I have decided to do. As you can see, these chaps will be kind of short and won't have that much care or time put into them like my main fanfic I'm writing. Even then, I hope these are somewhat presentable. This is loosely based off of HG/SS and it follows a Chikorita and her trainer (who is totally not Crystal/Kris but Tymina) who hates it. If it wasn't obvious, they're in a randomized copy of HG/SS. This means wild Pokemon and trainer Pokemon are different and randomized. I probs shouldn't reveal this now but it doesn't matter that much. This is basically a randomized nuzlocke xD. So if Pokemon faint, they actually die; one Pokemon per route/town; stuff like that. No, this isn't based off of a randomized nuzlocke run I did xD. I'm too lazy for that xD. I will say that I'll try to make this as close to HG/SS but with it's own "original story" twist to it and no evil team (maybe) xD. Anyway, I'mma gonna go. See ya! **


End file.
